


Maybe He's not that bad at all

by Justmenoworries



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmenoworries/pseuds/Justmenoworries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Usami was adopted, there have been two things that make her life hell: her looks and her crazy big adoptive-brother Monokuma. But when Usami sees her brother having big trouble, will she come to his rescue or just trun away? AU Human!Usami and Human!Monokuma. Rated T for language. Slight hints of Monocest. (Usami/Monomi x Monokuma)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He's not that bad at all

"Upupupu~, Monomi~, it's time for breakfast~."

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled, pulling the pillow above my head.

That jerk. He knew exactly how I hated that name and yet he proceeded using it. I hate him. Why can't he just die? Yes, that's right. Die and leave me alone already. Like everyone else did...

I feel something pulling on my covers and suddenly, my blanket is yanked out of my hands and I feel a rush of the cold morning air. I squeak and quickly cover my body with my hands, giving an angry look to the person hovering over my bed.

A boy about my age, probably three, two years older, with black hair and two different-colored eyes, one black, one red. He pouts at me in a childish way.

"Aw, come on you aren't even naked, are you?"

I proceed to deathglare at him. "That's stilll not a good reason to pull my blanket of! Get out of my room!"

He drops the blanket and does a taunting little bow. "Everything ya' wish for, Monomi~."

I grab my pillow and throw it at him as hard as I can but he quickly leaves the room and closes the door. "My name isn't Monomi, jerk!" I scream at the door. „It's Usami! U. Sa. Mi!" I hear him chuckle behind the door and going down the stairs. I sigh then get up from my bed and over to the mirror, where I put my pink hair up into two pigtails. I look at myself in the mirror. I always hated my looks. Pink. Out of all the colors of the rainbow. Not only my hair, my eyes are the same color. Add a skin as white as snow, frail arms and legs and a flat chest and you have me. Usami. Stupid name, I know.

Frustrated from what I see, I proceed to walk over to the wadrobe. My parents bought me a lot of girly clothing recently. I choose a frilly white dress with a dancing bunny on it and then enter the dining room. Mom and dad are already there, sitting at the table, just like Monokuma. He giggles and pierces his bacon with his fork over and over again. I roll my eyes at the sight. I never wanted a big brother. Especially not a psychotic one like that. He isn't even my real brother. I take a seat and begin with eating my breakfast. Monokuma looks up, noticing my presence and gives a wide grin.

"You're late, lil' sis! Don't make that happen again! I'd hate to make ya' endure punishment time~" he says, still grinning like an idiot. I stuck my tongue out at him. Sometimes, I wonder if going back to the orphanage would be that bad. I finish and get up, grabbing my backpack and stepping out of the door, yelling a quick goodbye at mum and dad.

School is the same as always. I don't wanna brag, but I'm a good student. I really enjoy learning with others and helping others to form a bond of hope and friendship. My "brother" is exactly the opposite. I saw him cause numerous fights between students and even beating some of them up himself, because they didn't want to play his sick games or simply because he felt like it. I hate him. He seems to enjoy the despair he brings upon others.

The bell rings. I snap out of my thoughts and make my way to the cafeteria, where I take a seat beside Nanami, my best friend. She's lost in a new game, like always when I meet her. She doesn't even notice when I greet her. I sigh and wait until she's finished the level, then I repeat myself. Her head snaps up in surprise until she sees me and gives a rare smile. "Sorry Usami-chan, I didn't hear you."

"I noticed that." I reply, amusement in my voice. She laughs and so do I. Many students don't like Nanami, because she rarely speaks to anyone and she's a total nerd when it comes to games. If there was a school environment that would only except people with obsessions, I'm sure her title would be "Super-Duper-Highschool-Level-Gamer", or something like that.

We chat a little about this and that. Then lunchtime is finished and we have to go back to our classes again.

When I walk through the hall, I hear a funny sound from around a corner behind me. It sounds like someone trying to scream, but being unable to do so. I carefully take a look and almost squeak at what I see.

A bunch of male students are dragging another one out of the building forcefully. Three of them hold his arms and one of them has his hand clasped over the pitiful childs mouth. I can't see who it is, but then he tries to get out of their grasp again and I recognize the face of my big brother. I sneer at the sight. Looks like he finally gets what was coming to him, I think and wander off.

But somehow, I can't forget how scared he looked, when these thugs took him away. Monokuma is never scared. Usually he's the one scaring others.

I wonder what they'll do to him, I catch myself thinking. Then I shake my head violently. Why am I even thinking about that? What's it to me, if he gets beaten up? Hell knows, he deserves it! How many times did he beat me up when we were alone? And how many times when everybody in my school was watching? This jerk deserves it! But then again...he never hit really hard and I never got any bruises or black eyes...he just did it to mock me...Oh, hell...

I spin on my heels and boost towards the opposite direction I was walking.

Where could they have taken him? Come on Usami, think! If I wanted to beat up someone, without the teachers noticing, where would I go?

The junkyard at the back of the building! That's the only place where it could be done! I run faster, clutching my backpack tighter with every move. I'm getting closer and closer. I can already hear the voices.

"...and that's why, we decided it was time to make you endure punishment-time!" I hear a malicious sounding voice say.

Damn! I have to hurry!

I bash out of the door at highspeed and find myself in the junkyard. There they are. Holding my big brother pinned aginst a wall. His pupils are dialated with fear and he tries to get away, but there are to many of them and they're filled up with strength from their anger. One of them has already raised his fist.

I take a deep breath and then shout as loud as I can: "Stop this at once! Let go of my brother!"

All eyes are on me all of a sudden. Monokumas to, a mixture of surprise and relief in them. Realizing I'm just another student, the Thugs start to grin and chuckle at me tauntingly.

One of them, the leader if I had to guess, starts to walk towards me and sneers.

"Will ya' look at that, the freak's got a little sister, how cute~ And what will you do if we don't, pinkie?"

That struck a nerve. I look at the ground, hands tightly clutched into fists and shaking violently.

"Pinkie?"I growl in a low voice that startles even me for a second. The leader takes an unsure step back at the change of my voice.

"My" I grab into my backpack. "Name." I pull something out. "is" The thug takes another step back. "Usami!" I scream and before the others can react, there leader is struck by me, with a long, stick-like object. He flies a few metres backwards, before dropping hard on the ground, immediately unconscious. The thugs (and Monokumas) eyes grow to the size of oranges at what they see.

"What the hell...was that?" One of them stutters in a timid voice.

"Oh, that?" I ask, smirking and holding out the object for them to see. "That was my magic staff!"

In my hand is a white staff at the size of a ceptre, with a giant heart shape on its top, a rotating red heart under it.

"Huh?" all of them blurt out.

"You heard right!" I say. "If one of you dares to lay a hand on my brother, he 'll be punished by..." I strike a heroic pose and hold my staff in the air. "Magical Girl Miracle Usami!"

They look at me as if I'd just grown a second head. There's an awkward silence for a while. I sigh and drop the pose. "What I wanted to say was, let my brother go, or I'll beat you all to a pulp."

That does it. The jerks grow wide-eyed then flee all at once, one of them carrying their unconscious leader. I look after them and give a satisfied huff. Then I take a look behind me, at monokuma.

"Are you alright?"

He whinces at the sound of my voice but then nods. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine...but just how and when in hell did ya' learn to smack with such force? And whats with that staff and the odd superhero name?"

I shrug. "I didn't. I was just really upset. And about the staff...it was a birthday gift from my parents." I look at the ground for a while. "You see, when I was younger I was a big fan of that anime, "Magical Girls". I always wanted to be a heroness like them. When my parents died in a car accident...it was my birthday. The police officer gave it to me, after he brought me the sad news, to cheer me up. He said there was a whole costume with it, but the staff was the only thing that survived."

I feel the tears welling in my eyes at the memory. I wince when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Monokuma. He smiles at me, not mockingly but reasuring. I smile back at him thankfully. He maybe a jerk, but a sweet one when he wants to be.

He then gives me a few claps on the back and his grin returns to his old, mocking style. "Hey, but don't cha' think just because ya' saved me today, I'll go easy on you in the future." He runs towards the buliding and yells back at me: "Now hurry up, or you'll miss the lesson, Monomi~"

My face heats up and I run after him, swinging my staff over my head.

"My name is Usami, you big jerk!"


End file.
